See You In the Future
by Repliku14
Summary: Don't worry. I'll see you again, in the future...


**Here we go! Second Fire Emblem Awakening fic! I just beat it yesterday, and let me say, it has to be one of the best games I have ever played. Everything about it is just amazing, especially the story. Oh gosh, the STORY! It is a masterpiece.**

**Anyways, this takes place after the events of the game. Basically, my avatar, Icard, who has purple hair, decided to sacrifice himself to destroy Grima, but as we all know, he survived. He is married to Lucina and his daughter is Morgan. Also, Lucina's parents are Chrom and Sully.**

**Basically, this is focused on the fact that in the present, Morgan has not been conceived yet. Also, what will happen when she IS born?**

**Enjoy!**

"AUGHHHHHHHH!" Lucina's screams could be heard throughout the castle.

Morgan sat outside the hospital wing of Castle Ylisse. Her mother, Lucina, was giving birth. Morgan's father, Icard, was inside.

Morgan's family had been invited by Chrom to live in Castle Ylisse. Of course, they had accepted.

Morgan guessed that her parents had finally decided to conceive her in order to secure her existence in the future. Of course, she had decided to sit outside of the hospital wing. She could be rather squeamish. Also, it would be strange to witness her own birth.

Soon, her mother's moans and screams ceased. A nurse walked into the hallway.

Morgan stood up. "Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled. "She's going to be just fine. You can go in now to see her." The nurse opened the door, and Morgan stepped in eagerly.

The room was empty except for the small group crowded around one of the beds on the right. Beds lined both walls.

Surrounding the bed were Icard, Lucina's parents, Chrom and Sully, and two nurses. Icard turned to his daughter, smiling. Morgan squeezed her way in to look at her mother.

Lucina was dressed in simple clothing. In her arms she held a small bundle. A small face poked out. The child's eyes were closed, and she slept peacefully.

"Is that... me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," said Lucina weakly. She handed the infant to Icard, who held her.

"You're a beautiful baby, Morgan," he said.

Morgan blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

Infant Morgan was traded off to her grandfather, Chrom, who smiled down at her. "Heh. You'll make a fine granddaughter."

Sully took infant Morgan. "You look dang strong, just like your mother."

"Thanks, Grandma Sully."

Sully winced. "I'm going to have get used to that." The group laughed. "Here." She handed the infant to her own future self.

Morgan held herself as a baby. It was... strange, to say the least. She smiled at herself. _You have no idea what kind of future you're going to have. Trust me- it's worth the wait._ She handed herself back to her mother.

Suddenly, Morgan began to feel odd, as if she were fading away. To her horror, she realized that she was. Glowing particles floated away from her body.

"What's happening to you?" asked Icard.

Realization dawned on Morgan. "I guess... I'm returning to my own time."

Chrom was confused. "If you're returning to your own time, then why hasn't Lucina returned?"

"Maybe... maybe her ties are stronger here than in the future."

"But then... why aren't you staying here?" asked Lucina.

"Maybe my ties are stronger in the future." Morgan smiled. "Don't worry. You'll get to see me grow up. Thanks... for securing a good future for me."

Her parents smiled. "You're very welcome. See you again," said Icard.

Morgan faded away, into the future.

**Several years later...**

Icard and Lucina walked around the main wall of Ylisstol.

"Do you think she's back yet?" asked Lucina.

"It's only been a year since she left. Give it some time," answered Icard.

"But what if something happened?"

"She'll be fine. Remember?"

"Oh. Thank you for reminding me. Come, let's walk out into the field."

It took about ten minutes for the couple to get to the field. Soon enough, they saw a sleeping figure lying in the grass. Moving closer, they saw that it was their daughter, Morgan.

Her eyes fluttered opened. "Mother? Father?"

The parents smiled down at their daughter.

"Welcome back."

**Be sure to fav/review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
